It is known that quaternary ammonium fabric softeners when applied to fabrics also function to some extent as anti-static agents. More specifically, under some conditions of temperature and humidity, fabrics which have been coated with a quaternary ammonium softener are more resistant to the accumulation of static electricity. Fabric softeners having anti-static properties have been applied to clothing in a final rinse solution during washing, or are applied to the clothing in a clothes dryer, either as a spray or on a carrier paper. The effectiveness of such treatments in preventing clothing from developing static cling is limited. Static electric charges may develop somewhat more slowly, but once present on the fabric, they tend to remain and are not readily dissipated. This problem is particularly severe when the relative humidity is low.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,630,949 discloses an aerosol spray composition for applying an anti-static coating on surfaces. The coating is said to be in the form of a thin conductive film of a waxy consistency to bleed off or dissipate static charges on said surfaces. The active ingredient is dimethyl dihydrogenated tallow ammonium chloride or dimethyl distearyl ammonium chloride, which is said to provide slight electrical conductivity to bleed off or dissipate electrostatic charges generated on the surfaces. The quaternary ammonium compound is applied in a solvent system consisting of anhydrous ethyl alcohol and methylene chloride.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,958,059 and 3,959,155 describe anti-static and fabric softening compositions composed of quaternary compounds in solid form with electrically conductive salts dispersed therein. Lithium or aluminum salts of inorganic or organic acids are preferred. For use, stable dispersions are formed in water. If the water contains an alcohol, the amount is limited to preclude solubilization of the anti-static fabric softening compositon. Typically, the liquid dispersions are used in rinse water as part of a laundering operation.
Heretofore, as far as applicants are aware, there have been no effective spray-type preparations which could be applied by the wearer of the clothing subject to static electric build-up. What has been needed is a preparation which could be sprayed on the clothing by the wearer of the clothing either immediately prior to wearing the garment, or even while wearing the clothing. This need was not satisfactorily met until the development of the present invention.